


Taking Care

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Mando'ade, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For beckyh2112: <i>So, um, more Mandos? Maybe Kal and Walon and the grandkids?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care

Kal Skirata slipped into the safe house. For a moment, after the door closed, he stood in the dim quiet. He'd thought the day would never end ...

A silhouette crossed into his vision. "It's me," Walon Vau said. "Kad'ika's been fussy tonight. Laseema said walking might get him to sleep."

"Where _is_ Laseema?"

"I sent her home."

Kal reached for Kad'ika, though his ankle protested every step. "I'll take him."

"You need rest," Vau said, and before Kal could thank him, " _Kih'parjai_."

 _Don't mention it._

Rather than risk a foray into awkward territory, Kal headed to his chair to sleep.


End file.
